Whose My Angel
by xCherryCreamx
Summary: Seems like Bethany's child is more than just an Angel. What trouble does she bring if any to Earth and existence of God? Will the prophets come to save the day once again? And it seems Lucifer is getting his hands dirty this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit: Plot and characters from Dogma by Kevin Smith.**

Chapter One: My Angel.

A young blond girl giggled in her crib as she jumped up and down for attention. The room was partially lit from the sunlight that managed to escape through the small opening from the curtains. The pink coloured room was shining with a lively glow and an angel had just awoken.

It had been over a year since Bethany gave birth to a healthy girl whom she named Tracy. She was actually expecting a boy but even if it was a boy, she never imagined to name him Rufus. It was just too…Rufus. And the last thing Bethany wanted was a reminder of the events that unfolded two years ago. And she did not want to put the same burden on her only child. The last Scion! Yup that was all history now. No need to reopen that chapter.

Still living in McHenry Illinois, she had changed her job. She was now working fulltime as an office administrator. Abortion clinic was a thing of the past and after having a child of her own, she now understood what life really meant. And no more did the scars of her first abortion haunted her.

The girl did not get the respond she was looking for. So her soft giggles turned sinister as she started to scream and cry. Attention! That was what the angel needed. And it didn't take more than two minutes for her mother to walk in with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh there there…Don't make mommy look bad now", Bethany said as she picked up Tracy from her crib. Like a piece of chewed bubble gum stuck under a table, Tracy wrapped her arms around Bethany and stuck to her like glue. Bethany smiled and shook her head before carrying the satisfied child out of the room.

Tracy was around 15 months and she could walk but strangely not talk. Rarely did she make babbling noises and it really worried Bethany. She had been taking Tracy to the paediatric for months now but she was often told that this type of delay was often expected in a child. Bethany tried to comfort herself with those facts but her motherly instinct was telling her otherwise.

Carrying the child out to the kitchen, Bethany smiled when her daughter extended her arms out to reach for her bottle on the kitchen counter. Bethany had prepared her milk an hour ago but seeing Tracy sound asleep, it bothered her from waking a peaceful child up. Picking up the bottle, she handed it to Tracy who quickly took it and pushed it into her mouth. Smart child. Got it from her mother. Brett* was a smart one too, but he had certain traits Bethany wished weren't passed to Tracy.

"Slow down you little sucker. You'll choke yourself", Bethany said as she poked her child's cute noise which earned her another mouthful giggle from Tracy. "Hey Trace lets not make a mess here. Mommy has to go on a meeting so she wont be here to clean up the mess", Beth replied as she wiped her child's soft face with the back of her hand.

Just when she was turning around to leave the kitchen and walk to the common room, the doorbell rang as if on cue. Bethany walked over and opened the door. "Oh I'm so sorry Sarah. I'm running a bit late and this girl here is just a freakn magnet! I totally forgot about the time", Bethany replied as she watched a short haired teen entered the house.

"Ah don't worry. I'll take care of her from here. After all I am the best baby sister in town", Sarah replied as she tried to take control of the squirming baby who was trying her best to get free and back into her mother's arm.

Bethany ran back into her room and got changed. She quickly ran her comb into her hair and grabbed her purse and headed straight for the door again. "I'll do my make up in the car. Love you Tracy", she said after kissing the crying baby on the cheek and heading out. "By Sarah. Sorry if she causes trouble", she said, the taste of Tracy's tears still lingering in her mouth.

"Oh what can a 15 month old child possibly do to harm me", Sarah replied and waved as Bethany ran for her car and started her car.

Bethany peeked out from her window and waved at Tracy again who was now crying even loud. "Oh for God's sake why did I even bother too look", she said before she placed her gear and drove off onto the road, Tracy's cries still ringing into her ears.

---

*Brett was Bethany's husband who divorced her because she couldn't have a child.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Sexual details. Death. Weirdness.  
_

**Credit: Plot and characters from Dogma by Kevin Smith.**

Chapter Two: The girl who lived.

Sarah sighed and turned around as soon as Bethany's car was out of sight. Closing the door behind her, she patted the crying girl who was now starting to give her a headache. "Come on girl. Mommy will be back in a few hours", she said. They walked back into the kitchen and she picked up her bottle. As soon as Sarah brought the thing closer to the girl, Tracy just squirmed in her arms and tossed the bottle on the floor. "Your one spoiled brat you now that! Agh why do I get stuck baby sitting little princesses. All I want is some money for a sweet **ass **ride", she muttered. What was odd was that the girl suddenly calmed down for a few seconds while Sarah spoke but went back to crying. Sarah bent down to pick up the bottle and placed it on the counter. She than suddenly twitched out of surprise when something vibrated in her pants. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a small pink cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hey hun. Sorry I can't come today. I'm doing a favour for this woman who gave my mom a job in her office. Yeah that's the cry baby I am suppose to baby sit. She's crying for her mother! I didn't do anything to her! Why are you blaming me! AH **FUCK YOU**!", she screamed at her sarcastic boyfriend and flipped the cell phone back shut and hid it in her pocket. Apparently she couldn't handle light jokes.

Again Tracy's cries had subsided for a few seconds. The girl looked around and when she came back to realization, she went back to her usual crying. Sarah had enough of this nightmare and was now marching upstairs to her room and pushed the girl in the crib. "That's it! You are going to stay in here and cry all you want because I'm going to have my head phones on! Get that! **AH FUCK**! This is child abuse!", she yelled. Just when she was about to turn around and leave, she heard a giggle from behind. When she turned around to look at Tracy, the girl started crying again. "Is it my face that scares you? Or are you just a bipolar child? Don't mess with me you little brat! **Fuck it **I'm out". Again Tracy giggled. Sarah tilted her head and went silent as if waiting for the child to cry again and so she did. **"Fuck?", **Sarah said and the child went silent again. "Ok you are one messed up child who finds the word **Fuck** amusing. Yes it is abnormal", Sarah comment now feeling a complete fool because for a moment she thought she was communicating with the child.

Well what happened next? Sarah couldn't handle the cries so she placed her headphones on the child's small head. Tracy was now listening to rated R music. Healthy or not, Sarah finally found a way to shut the girl up. Of course if she was to tell this to Bethany, the woman would never trust the teen again to baby sit. So better just keep it between Sarah and Tracy and it would be an easy breeze of money.

It had been three hours now. Tracy had fallen asleep and Sarah was keeping herself busy flipping through the channels hoping something interesting would show up. Well there was nothing interesting than porn but she didn't have her laptop with her. And it would be really unwise to use Bethany's computer. Sarah sighed from boredom as she laid limp on the couch. It wasn't until another two hours Bethany would show up. And the boredom was really kicking in.

Sarah suddenly felt the urge to touch herself. The urge wasn't unfamiliar because it happened often but she knew how to control and suppress it. But this time her senses were running wild like an animal. Her fingers unconsciously slipped into the front and inside of her pants. She began rubbing the sensitive bud that was now throbbing to be touched more. Her other hand grasped for the side of the couch as she bit her lips from moaning out loud. The warmth between her legs increased and she wanted more. There was a point where she thought of calling her boyfriend but having sex in the house where she was babysitting raised several moral questions. She had unbuttoned her jeans and was now rubbing vigorously at her swollen pierced folds with the T.V. remote. The closer she got to her release, the harder she rubbed until she felt herself reaching that point. "Ah shit…", she cried as she closed her eyes and waited for the release but it didn't came. She couldn't breath. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her by the neck. She slowly opened her eyes and was invited by a pair of red glowing eyes burning her pupils. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. Her vocals were gone. She wanted to squirm but she had no motor control. She was confused. But soon that too would be taken away from her.

"Right about now you would be screaming and asking for an introduction correct? Well perhaps I should give you one so you have a name to tell to the Almighty in heaven. I am Lucifer or what you mortals call Satan. Do not call me Satan as the word inflicts fear among humans and no one wishes to be placed in hell because of such fear. And I care less of who you are as you are just in my way to destroy the Scion. So I shall dispose of you now", said a man in a black suit with horns on his head. His grip on Sarah's neck increased and the girl was now gasping for air. She was trying to defend herself but her body was betraying her. Lucifer sighed as he looked at the watch on his other hand while tapping his foot. The teen was indeed stubborn and so getting impatient Lucifer placed both of his hands around her head and rotated it beyond her normal limits. A crack was suddenly heard and Sarah's eyes suddenly widened before she went limp. Lucifer stepped to the side and watched the now lifeless body tumble down to his feet. He reached down to her and pulled out the remote from her pants and gave it a little sniff. "mmmm maybe I would have done something more with you but I suppose that would have delayed my progress. Now where is that angel", he said and dropped the T.V. remote on Sarah's body and started to search around the house.

His search had lead him to the right room. Actually the search wasn't a big deal as the house had only 3 rooms. He approached the crib where Tracy was asleep with Sarah's headphones on. Lucifer tilted his head and smirked. "Lets see those wings", he said as he leaned over the crib to look. Tracy quickly opened her eyes and the sight of Lucifer made her giggle. "Hey your suppose to fear me. Afterall I'm here to take your life and where are your wings? Fuck! I was told you might be an angel and I came all well prepared! Well just fuck that!". All those 'fucks' were obviously making Tracy giggle even harder to her limits that she wet herself. "AH! I am soo out of here!", he said while plugging his nose when he heard a soft sound come from the child's bottom (aka fart). But when he turned around to leave, a toy rattle was tossed at his back. A blessed toy rattle! Lucifer screamed in pain as his back burnt into bits of ashes. "You little….I'll be back for you!! Damn it!", he screamed as his body burnt into flames. He had disappeared in that process but the fire had not extinguished from his disappearance or so one would have expected. The fire soon spread towards the walls and than the curtains and was now hungrily moving towards Tracy.

---

Sarah is 17 years old. RIP Sarah.

Yes the title is similar to the one from Harry Potter.

Note: Lucifer is a fallen angel. In the movie Dogma Angel's don't have a dick. Therefore Lucifer is dickless. Logical enough.

Review. And I will put your name on the wall of fame in my next chapters.


End file.
